


Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie

by a54321



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: wedgies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: Another RP with bookist383: https://www.deviantart.com/bookist383As this is an RP, you can decide for yourself whether or not this one is canon to my other Danny Phantom stories.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Nick Shows





	Danny Phantom: Uses for a Genie

Sam has a small smile as she walked to school. Normally, she dreaded going to school. Especially recently since all of the girls had found it fun to wedgie, spank, strip and otherwise humiliate her. Not to mention that her best friend, Danny, wasn't exactly shy about doing whatever he wanted with her...or other women for that matter. But today would be different, she promised herself. She would not end up humiliated by Paulina or her goons today. And Danny had tests most of the day and even he couldn't skip those.  
  
Driven by a sense of purpose, and hope, Sam entered the school and went to her first class with Danny. It was Mr. Lancer’s and the only one (other than gym) that they shared. Thankfully, classes were usually a safe space for her. Mr. Lancer might not be the best teacher, but if anyone tried anything, they would get in trouble. She smirked to herself. This wouldn't be so bad. She was happy that it seemed that she would get one day.  
  
Well, the class ended and she, Danny and Tucker split up. However, Sam had to go to the bathroom. Sighing, but figuring that nothing would happen, she went. However, when she washed her hands, Paulina came in. Gulping, Sam tried to finish and leave, but Paulina grabbed her by the back of her skirt. "What do we have here?" Paulina asked with a smirk as she pulled Sam close. More than once, Sam cursed that being a cheerleader meant that Paulina was so fit. "Mind your own business, you skank!" Sam growled.  
  
Paulina wasn't affected by the yell and pulled down Sam's skirt, revealing her new granny panties. These ones were black and had the Danny Phantom "D" as a pattern. "Aww, looks like someone has a crush." Paulina said. "Too bad for you, but he is going to be mine!" she declared as she pulled Sam's panties up. Sam yelped liked a chihuahua as she was wedgied, but also knew that this day would be like any other...  
  
  
With cotton invading her crack, Sam was forced up to her tiptoes as she tried to lessen the sensation of the wedgie, snapping, “Aghoowww, s-seriously-EEE,” of course, it was hard to sound intimidating when her panties kept getting tugged on, “Paulina, don’t you-OOOHOOWWW have anything better to do?!” _Why do cheerleaders have to be so strong?!_ she thought unhappily just as Paulina gave her panties an even harder pull, forcing her up off of her feet entirely, the goth’s skirt falling off of her boots. “NYOOOWWWW!”  
  
“Better?” Paulina asked with a raised eyebrow as she pretended to think. “I mean, probably, a loser like you isn’t really worth that much of my time.” That statement was followed by giving the wedgied goth a shake to further dig the cotton into her butt.  
  
“GAAHHk, UUGGHH!”  
  
“But it’s still one of them roe fun ways to spend my time.” the popular girl added, her tone remarkably casual considering what she was doing. “Besides, as a cheerleader, ESPECIALLY as the head cheerleader, it’s my duty to keep loser freaks like you in your place.”  
  
As Paulina said that, Sam’s irritation grew heavy enough that she tried throwing her elbow back into the Latina girl’s face… only to miss entirely as the popular girl lifted her up even higher in the wedgie. “Aaagghhoooww,, urrgghhh, you are so full of shi-EEEYYOOWWWCH!”  
  
“Okay, seriously, watch the language, loser.” Paulina said while giving the goth some bounces by her panties. “Being all mean and grouchy isn’t going to convince me to take it any easier on you. Maybe try asking nicely and I’ll let you down.”  
  
  
Sam buttoned her lip. She would never, ever, ask someone as shallow and as popular as Paulina to be nice to her. For one thing, she doubted that Paulina would ever do it. The second reason was that she knew that, even if Paulina kept her word, Sam would hate herself for having given in to Paulina's demands. It would feel like she gave into making a deal with the devil as it were. Besides, the humiliation would only last a short while, but giving in? That indignity would last forever. Knowing, that painful humiliation was on the way, especially since Danny wouldn't be saving her this time, Sam tilted her head and huffed, hoping that it wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"No?" Paulina asked with a smirk, not mad at Sam. She knew this was coming. Sam never gave in. "Well then I suppose that we will have to do some work with you," she mused as she shook Sam by her panties. "I know!" she said. "Sam," she began. "I am not sure that you are aware of this, but I am actually strong," she began. "I...know," Sam squeaked. Paulina was holding her up with one hand and not showing any signs of strain.  
  
Ignoring that Sam spoke, Paulina continued. "I think that you could help get all the other cheerleaders to be as strong as me. I mean, maybe not all at once, but a good session should be doable." she mused. Sam paled, not understanding what it was that Paulina was referring to. Finally, her panties flossing her backside, she stated: "I will never help you," she declared, causing Paulina to chuckle. "What makes you think that I am asking?" she replied as she carried Sam into the hallway.  
  
Sam blushed, her skirt was forgotten and now all the students were laughing at her and taking pictures. Where was Danny? Or the teachers? Then she remembered the Teacher's Lounge was on the other side of the school, and Danny was taking a test...great. Soon, she was brought to the gym, where all the cheerleaders were already in uniform...along with Valerie? What was she doing here?  
  
Paulina looked at Star. "Pyramid," she ordered. Immediately, all the girls complied as Paulina climbed to the top and hung Sam on the basketball hoop, which was hung unusually low (specifically, it was currently lowered down while not in use). "I have noticed that you all are lacking in upper body strength. I figure that Valerie could show you how to train better," she explained. "And we have the perfect punching bag," she said with a grin. "If anyone can spank Sam out of her panties, they move one level up the pyramid," she promised. "Valerie? Would you please begin the lesson?"  
  
  
“Ohoh, with pleasure.” Valerie said while cracking her knuckles in anticipation.  
  
At this Sam groaned while squirming in her hanging wedgie. “Oh, come ON, I, agh, I thought you and the A-Listers had a falling out?”  
  
“Oh, we did.” Valerie admitted.  
  
“And still have.” Star added from amongst her fellow cheerleaders, earning an annoyed glance from Valerie.  
  
Not lingering on the blonde’s interruption though, Valerie continued, “But Paulina said she’d like a little extra help with tanning your pale hide and, let’s be honest, if there’s one person in this school more annoying than her, it’s you.”  
  
At that last remark, the grimace of discomfort Sam had on morphed into a scowl. “You did NOT just say that I’m more-!” *SMACK* “AAHHOOWWW!” A solid smack delivered to Sam’s buttocks had her swinging wedgie and her rear end stinging already.  
  
“Oh, you better believe I did, little miss holier than thou, everyone-look-at-how-unique-and-special-I-am Manson.” Valerie said, irritation dripping off of every word she spoke. “And don’t even get me started on when you tried to make us all eat DIRT and GRASS! Seriously, I mean Paulina’s annoying and all out come on, at least she’s not ACTUALLY crazy, which I’m pretty sure you are.”  
  
A flood of anger rising to her surface, Sam tried retorting that, “I am NOT cra-” *SMACK* “AAAIIIYYEEE! Ahhoowww, aaagghhh! Why do you hit so hard?!” Of course, even as she was swinging in her wedgie, panties flossing her harder as her butt stung, Sam knew the REAL answer to that and scoffed at Valerie’s answer.  
  
“I work out.” Valerie answered before turning back towards the cheer squad and saying, “Alright girls, watch closely now. I’m gonna demonstrate some proper spankings technique here.”  
  
As the cheerleaders nodded their heads, Valerie started going through the motions.  
  
“First, give your arm a nice little wind up so that it already has a little momentum already.” Valerie said while demonstrating exactly that. “Pull back as far as you can on the last wind and bring your palm down HARD!” Shouting the last word, she did just that, delivering a devastating SMACK to Sam’s pinkening buttocks.  
  
“YEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWW!”  
  
  
"Notice how the loser's body swings back and forth after she is spanked," Valerie began. "That is often the key to knowing if you have spanked her properly. Another thing to know is that the direction you are spanking is just as important. Spank in the wrong way, say in the direction of the underwear, and you won’t get her to swing as hard," she continued as she gave Sam another spank, causing her to try out.  
  
Paulina grinned, enjoying the entertainment. She was actually considering letting Valerie back into the popular crowd. If she could spank Sam like this on a regular basis, maybe there was a chance she could return. She did need an enforcer perhaps, and, no matter what Valerie said, being popular did have its benefits.  
  
Sam struggled as best as she could, but she couldn't get out. Her face was beet red from embarrassment. What was worse was that she knew that her bottom was going to be just as red when everyone was done with her. "Valerie," she tried. "You..you don't have to do YEEEOOOW!" she cried as Valerie spanked her in the direct center of her backside. "The next lesson," Valerie continued, "is to not let them talk back. Remember that physical pain is only half the battle." she said. "Your victim talks to you when you let them talk. If they say anything without your approval, you have to spank them to claim dominance over them," she said with a slight blush, which Sam saw, but luckily the A-Listers did not.  
  
Sam could guess the reason for the blush. They had all been spanked, wedgied and humiliated at one time or another. Sometimes it was a perverted ghost who seemed to haunt the girls locker room...but most of the time they did it to each other when they were annoyed with one another. And although Sam didn't like to admit it, she had participated in the perverted games, but only as a response. She never started it! Once she stopped swinging, Paulina stepped forward. "Alright," she said. "Now it is time to see if any of you can spank this goth loser out of her panties. Who would like to try first?" she asked.   
  
"Don't do it! You're all better than this!" Sam begged.  
  
Star, Paulina's co-captain stepped forward, smirking. She spun her arm around in a circle. "I think that I would like to take a crack at this dork," she said as she gave Sam's behind a pat. "Now then, what should I spank you for...I know," she said as she brought back her arm. "Because it's fun!" she declared as she brought her arm to Sam's pink booty.  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
“EEYYAAAHHHOOWWWW!” Her bottom already being sore from Valerie’s work made the spank hurt more than it normally would have as the impact got her swinging in her wedgie again. “Owowowowowooowwwww!”  
  
“And seriously, who do you think you’re fooling with all that ‘You’re all better than this!’ talk?” Star asked as she wound up her arm before delivering a SPANK, this time making up for the reduction in power from Valerie’s attacks with more speed.  
  
“KYYAAAHHOOWWW!” Swinging even faster in her wedgie now and feeling her butt getting flossed even more, Sam tried reaching up to grab her panties at where they were tied to the hoop but, sadly, they had gotten stretched enough now that she could only brush her fingertips against the hoop.  
  
“Weren’t you just yesterday saying how the whole cheer squad is made up of mindless drones who can’t think for themselves to save their lives?” Star asked with no small amount of irritation. Winding up her arm once again, she shouted, “I have a B+ average, you know?!”  
  
SMACK!  
  
This time, Star’s palm struck Sam’s bright pink booty on its return swing, adding just a little bit extra OOMF to the spank and making the goth swing even harder in her wedgie, chafing her worse and worse as she let out a, “GAAAGGHHAAAHHHOOOWWWWW!”  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
At this point, Star devolved into just rapidly striking Sam’s buttocks as the goth shrieked. Inevitably though, this started to take a toll on the blonde’s hand, leaving her waving it to shake off the recoil and sting from the spanks she had delivered while Sam’s was now bent over in her wedgie, but both wedgied and half hanging out of her panties.  
  
“Alright, that’s about all I’ve got in me right now.” Star said as she turned towards the rest of the squad. “Who wants to go next?” Unsurprisingly, EVERYONE in the squad raised their hands at that.  
  
As another cheerleader stepped up to dish out a spanking on the goth’s battered backside, Paulina gave Star a pat on the back, saying, “Nice work there, Star. I could practically hear those spanks echoing around the gym.”  
  
  
"Enough that I can move one level up the pyramid?" she asked hopefully, causing Paulina to chuckle and shake her head. "Of course not," Paulina replied as she held up her hand before the spanking began. She forced Sam to be back in her panties. "While it is fun to see you hanging there like that," Paulina smirked. "This is supposed to be a test for the cheerleaders, and if one of them has an advantage by going last, then that won't do at all," she claimed. Sam huffed as she looked at Paulina, her bright red bottom on display and realizing that she had the entire team, sans Star to go. "I...Hate...You…" she huffed, causing Paulina to chuckle. "Aww, but we have so much fun together." she laughed as she went back to talk to Star, and this made Sam madder than anything.  
  
She could handle the humiliation, spankings, wedgies, stripping and being made into a toy. Heck, she could even handle Danny being perverted around her on good days. But what made her really mad was being ignored. How dare Paulina set her up to be used as some sort of "lesson" and then not even bother to pay attention to her? That was worse than anything. Indeed, Paulina had her back turned to Sam at this moment. Even though she knew that she would regret it, before the cheerleader gave her ass the first spank, she yelled. "Hey! Captain Slut!" she yelled. She knew this was a lie. While Paulina had dated many boys, she never had sex as far as Sam knew, but it had the desired effect. Paulina narrowed her eyes. "Cut....Her...down," she ordered. Sam smiled, happy that she got under the cheerleaders' skin.."wait...Cut?" she asked  
  
One of the cheerleaders pulled out a pair of garden shears and cut Sam's panties. Immediately, she crashed to the ground and found her chest squashed against the ground with her bright red ass on display. But then she saw that Paulina was holding something. "So you've got some string," she said, trying to sound nonchalant. Paulina looked at Sam. "This is the stretchiest, thinnest thong I can find. Consider it a gift."  
  
"Wait! What are you-" Sam declared as she tried to back away, only for the other girls to grab her and hold her down. Paulina then slid the micro-thong around her waist. It was barely there. It was just a small black string. "Put her back," Paulina ordered. "And then continue as planned," she ordered with a smug grin. Valerie whistled with a smile on her face. "That's harsh," she noted. "I like it."  
  
The moment Sam was re-hung on the hoop, she screamed in pain. She now had a string digging into her backside, and into her groin. It felt far worse than it did when her panties were wedgied! And now she looked, realizing that she was about to be spanked and that it would be much worse that what it would have been if she kept her big mouth shut. To make matters worse, one look in Paulina's eyes told Sam that Paulina would be spanking her last.  
  
  
Which is exactly what happened!  
  
After getting her butt smacked to the point of being bright red and finally knocked out of her panties by some redheaded cheerleader whose name Sam missed due to frantically rubbing her sore backside, the bottomless was girl was left position down on all fours with her backside raised up in the air as she continued to rub at and try to soothe it.  
  
A long, wooden paddle in hand, Paulina tapped the end of it against Sam’s hands, saying, “You had better get those hands off of your butt unless you want them to get smacked too.”  
  
Gulping as she looked at the spanking implement, Sam instinctively complied and moved her hands to the ground before asking, “WHY do you have that?!”  
  
Giving the paddle a little twirl, Paulina replied, “We use it to initiate the new cheerleaders. So, I guess you can thank me for the honor of getting to feel it on that big, loser goth butt of yours.” On that last note, the popular girl wore the biggest, most tauntingly, infuriatingly sweet smile, as if such a thing should actually be considered an honor.  
  
The other girls all snickered at the look disbelief on Sam’s face. “THANK you?” Sam asked in total bafflement before her eyes widened as she watched paddle come down on her already sore, burning buns with a loud THWACK. “KYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOWWWWW!” Her butt practically molded to the shape of the paddle as her soft, stinging butt cheeks were given a blow that managed to actually push her forward on the ground. “AAGGHHH, OOOWWOOWWW, AGH, THAT STIIIIINNNGSSSSSS!”  
  
“You’re welcome!” Paulina chirped, pretending that the goth’s earlier question was actually a statement, drawing some more laughs from the other girls. “And if you think that was something, just wait until you feel the next 10.”  
  
“TEN!” Sam screamed in terror before her butt was met with another THWACK! “OOOOOWWWWCCCHHIIIIIEEEE!”  
  
“Well, 10 starting now.” Paulina said as she got into a batting position with the paddle. “Don’t worry though, I’ll be quick about it. I do have other things to do after all.”  
  
THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!  
  
  
Sam huffed as she rubbed her rear end. She could tell that it was a bright red and she couldn't help but moan in pain. To make matters worse, she couldn't even rub it properly! Every time that her hand made contact with her backside, for any reason, her skin burned!. "Ow, ow, ow…" Sam moaned. She was no stranger to being spanked, but what Paulina had just done was worse than any other spanking she had ever received. Her backside was on fire, her panties were destroyed and her thighs burned. To make matters worse, even her womanhood was in pain due to the string underwear! She had tears running down her eyes and she couldn't muster the strength to get off of all fours. "Is it over?" she asked, hopefully.  
  
Paulina considered this as she scratched her chin. "Hmm, are we done playing this this loser?" she asked, as she caused Sam to yelp as she sat directly on her backside. Even Sam knew that dropping Paulina would only get her in more trouble later, so even if her arms felt like jelly, she had to hold up Paulina...even if it wasn't easy. Paulina weighed more than she looked since she had a large backside and a generous chest. "Hmm, what else could we do to her?" she asked, making Sam pale. But finally, Paulina got up and stretched. "I suppose that we are done for now." she figured as she stood up and gave Sam's backside a spank. This was so unexpected that Sam flopped to the ground in pain. "Yeeeowh!" she declared at the sudden sting. "Oh," Paulina said as she pointed to the redhead who knocked Sam out of her panties. "You are one level up the pyramid." With the redhead cheering, the squad left Sam and her new underwear to go about her day.  
  
After a few minutes, Sam was able to get up. She stretched and looked at the string, still hanging off the hoop. Deciding that it was better than going commando, Sam untied it and put it on. She hissed as the micro-thong slid up her waist and rested on her womanhood and backside. She glared at the door that Paulina and her squad came from. She wanted revenge! But how? All of the cheerleaders were much more fit than she was. And if she attacked one, the others would probably defend, and Sam would be back where she started. If she waited until after school, Danny would probably help, any excuse he could use to be more perverted with the cheerleaders would be good for her. But she wanted revenge now! But how could she get it? "Wait," Sam said out loud as she paced in a circle, "right now I have a free period...and Danny's house is close by...and I know that there's a ghost who lives there that might be willing to help me." Sam said with a smirk.  
  
  
Normally, going to a ghost for help would be considered extremely risky and a foolhardy decision. This wasn’t just any ghost though. If you knew how her powers worked, then she really couldn’t even be considered a proper. Heck, Danny had more or less domesticated her in order to keep her from causing trouble as of late.  
  
“And if I go to her, I don’t have to deal with Danny perving on me when I owe him one.” Smirk widening, Sam was officially sold on this course of action and she headed off to carry out this plan.  
  
And after running into a crowd of snickering students, boys in the crowd ogling her as they got out their phones to snap some pictures, Sam then promptly made her way back to the bathroom to retrieve her skirt.  
  
-  
  
At the Fenton household, all was as it would normally be at this hour.  
  
Jazz Fenton was in her room reading a book on psychology. Jack Fenton had gone out in the Fenton RV to get some fudge… and also groceries. Maddie was getting some equipment for the lab. And Desiree, the ghostly genie, was lounging on Danny Fenton’s bed while flipping through a random novel to entertain herself.  
  
Yes, readers, you read that last part correctly.  
  
These days, Desiree wasn’t really considered to be much of, if any, threat. While she could grant wishes to some limited ability and gain temporary power boosts as she granted them, she also didn’t have any actual choice in the wishes that she granted.  
  
Since her first time getting sucked into the Fenton Thermos via a single wish from the Ghost Boy, she had tried being more subtle in her villainous activities but this just served to annoy him.  
  
Enough so that Danny had eventually, after using some of her wishes to wedgie some girls, decided that the best course of action would be to just keep her where he could see her rather than toss her into the Ghost Zone where she could get out without him knowing or team up with other ghosts.  
  
So, here she was: under wish issued command from the halfa not to go cause trouble without permission, largely restricted to his household so that she cannot just fly around waiting to hear dangerous wishes, and not able to reveal her presence to his parents.  
  
And, much to her indignation, a regular outlet for the young teen’s perversions and hormone fueled desires.  
  
  
Sam smirked. She sneaked past Jazz reading, unaware that Maddie would be coming home soon and was soon in Danny's room, not seeing anything? "Where are you Desiree?" she called. Desiree rolled her eyes. Thanks to Danny's wishes, she wasn't allowed to reveal herself to anyone except him. And that didn't include dear Sam actually. A pity. She was curious of what the goth wanted with her. Normally, Danny just used her to fill out his perverted desires. Honestly, it was getting rather mundane. Irritating, but mundane.  
  
However, Sam finally realized the sort of thing that was going on. Danny would have to conceal Desiree from his family after all. "I wish that you were visible to me, and that you could talk with me," Sam added. Desiree was curious as she snapped her fingers, revealing the ghost genie. "Your wish is granted," she said as she put down her novel. "Now tell me what you want with me," she demanded.  
  
Sam crossed her arms. "You're not in a position to make demands. And, you were reading?" She asked as she picked up a book. "Twilight?" she asked in disbelief, causing Desiree to blush blue. "I like romances. Always have." she defended. If she was entirely honest, Desiree longed to be part of some fantastic romance herself. And two hot men who were completely devoted to her? Why wouldn't she want that?  
  
"Look," Sam began, not questioning Desiree's choice of literature, "I want to make a deal with you," she said. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, I don't twist your wishes around and in exchange you make me human?" she asked. "Heard it, and no." she said in a bored tone of voice.  
  
"Not what I meant!" Sam said angrily. "My suggestion is this. I have some...bitches that need their comeuppance." she said. "If you agree to grant these wishes, to make them pay, then I will do my best to have Danny...lessen your restrictions," she offered.  
  
Desiree rolled her eyes but smiled. It was actually a good deal for her. Wishes made her stronger, and dear Sam seems to have forgotten the device that could protect her from her power. Maybe, if she played her cards right, she could be free of that perverted halfa! Of course, that would mean obeying some kid for a while, willingly and NOT jumping at the first chance she had to twist things (that would end badly as soon as someone made a wish to actually stop her)... but it was worth the risk. "I think that is a lovely deal." she said. She heard the car and knew that the mother was home. She had no objection if anything happened to her or the sister, and neither did Sam. After all, Jazz had humiliated Sam before, and Sam figured that Maddie taught her..."Maybe a test run…" she said.  
  
  
Desiree smiled at this. “Well now, already jumping at the chance to play with power? It seems that you and your boyfriend have more in common than I thought.”  
  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” Sam snapped, rising to the bait of that simple claim like she always did. “And I’m gonna ignore whatever you might be implying with that first part. Let’s just test out how this works.” And like that, the goth gave a gesture for Desiree to follow her as she slipped out of the room.  
  
Floating after the goth, Desiree asked, “Which of those redheads will we be targeting first. the older model or the younger one.”  
  
“Maddie first, duh.” Sam said, well aware of how competent the woman was at fighting ghosts in actual combat. Jazz would be much easier to deal with afterwards if things happened to get too loud and draw attention.  
  
-  
  
Down in the basement, Maddie had just finished putting away the last of the replacement wiring she’d picked up. With all of the potentially very dangerous equipment they had, it was good to have spare parts on hand and ready for use.  
  
As she closed the drawer she put them in though, she noticed one on the ground, likely having been dropped when she pulled them all out of wrapping they’d been in. Sighing, she bent over to pick it up so that she could add it to the tied bundle she’d put away.  
  
Unbeknownst to her though, watching her from the steps of the lab, were a ghost and a human. Watching Maddie’s large, round backside wrapped in tight blue spandex, Sam couldn’t ask for a better opportunity and pointed at the redhead before whispering to Desiree that, “I wish that the back of her jumpsuit would rip open.”  
  
It was a simple wish, nothing to even have go horribly wrong when considering Desiree’s capabilities.  
  
Wish a wave of her hand and a dash of green mist, the ghostly genie said, “Your heart’s desire is my command.”  
  
  
Desiree could have easily made the wish backfire. She could have had the entire suit rip down the back so Maddie would be in her underwear. But that wasn't what Sam wanted and making her wishes go awry too early wouldn't be smart. So Maddie heard a small ripping noise. She sighed as she felt a breeze around her large backside. Groaning, she put her hand behind her and felt her white and blue striped panties. "So, this suit is ruined too," she mumbled, not happy. Sam raised an eyebrow. So her large backside regularly ripped through suits? She didn't know that.  
  
Desiree was bored and was staring at her nails. While she did feel a twinge of strength at the wish, it wasn't much and the result wasn't particularly exciting. Just as she was going to suggest that they move on, Sam spoke again, "I wish that I could do whatever I wanted to Maddie, and she wouldn't know it was me." Now that was interesting. Desiree smiled. Again, it could be twisted easily enough. She could have made Maddie think that one of Sam's friends was doing it, but right now, she had to be patient. "As you command," she said as she snapped her fingers. Maddie would now believe that whatever happened to her was completely natural.  
  
Sam stepped forward, and immediately Maddie spotted her. "Oh, hi Sam!" she said as she tried to conceal the rip in her pants. "I thought you were still at school...oh wait, let me guess, Danny forgot his homework again," she said with a sigh. "It's upstairs in his room," she said. Sam, taking a risk, reached forward and groped Maddie's backside. Maddie's eyes blanked. "What's that?" she asked. "Huh, must be the AC," she murmured, not connecting Sam's actions. Grinning, Sam smiled at Desiree and gave the thumbs up action.  
  
'She really is like Danny,' Desiree thought as she turned invisible. No point in letting Maddie or Jazz see her. Sam then forced Maddie to turn around and unzipped her jumpsuit, leaving her in her underwear, her bra matching her panties. "This is amazing!" Sam said as she raised her hand and brought it down against Maddie's thicc booty! Maddie yelped and looked around again. "Huh...well...Why did I do that?' she asked, believing that she had spanked her own backside. Sam smiled as she spanked Maddie again!   
  
"I wonder why Danny doesn't spank her more often." Desiree mumbled to herself.  
  
  
As Maddie’s confusion grew, Sam decided to push things further and grabbed onto the back of Maddie’s panties. A grin on her face, the goth gleefully hiked up the blue and white garments, wedging them firmly in between the woman’s curvy cheeks. “GYYEEEE!” _What the heck is going… Oh, wait, of course…_ “Really?! A WEDGIE ghost of all things!” the redheaded woman exclaimed.  
  
Sam blinked at the declaration. _Well, since one is helping me, she’s not completely wrong about the ghost part._ Still, if Maddie was thinking that a ghost was wedgieing her, it wouldn’t take long for her to get the ecto weapons out and start blasting at wherever she perceived the threat to be. _Guess I’d better finish this up quick._  
  
As Maddie tried to make a rush for one of the ecto pistols in the lab, Sam yanked back hard on the woman’s panties. “GAHK, UUGGHHHH!” Aiming to get the panties up higher, Sam then launched into a series of tugs. “Ugghh, qui-IIIIT, pulling my-AIYYEEE, pantiesss!” Maddie shouted as her her underwear got up high enough to reach her bra.  
  
Taking advantage of that, Sam then unhooking the bra, slid it through the leg holes of the striped panties, and then refastened the bra for a bra connection wedgie. “And done.” the goth sad before slapping Maddie’s butt one last time, making it jiggle as the woman was knocked over with a yelp.  
  
That task done, Sam started to walk back up the lab’s stairs when she realized that Maddie would likely soon start tearing the house apart to find the ghost. Evidently, she would need to distract the woman until Jazz got her batch of wedgies.  
  
Turning to Desiree, Sam said, “I wish that Maddie won’t be able to remove her wedgie for the next half hour.”  
  
  
Desiree shrugged. "As you wish it, so shall it be," she said as she snapped her fingers. "Not bad, not bad." she said as she floated, letting Sam's confidence turn to overconfidence. "So, what are your plans next?" she asked, figuring that the brat would be next. "I figure that I would have some fun with Jazz next." she replied. Desiree rolled her eyes. Sam had already tested her powers on Maddie! What was the point about testing them on Danny's sister? Still, Desiree held her tongue and followed along. Sam really wasn't that different from Danny.  
  
Jazz was still reading her book and Desiree made a note to steal and read it when she had the chance. It wasn't like she had much else to do. "Alright then," Sam said, looking at Jazz, remembering Jazz’s more annoying behaviors. "I wish that Jazz's body obeyed my orders, even if she doesn't hear them." Sam said. Desiree nodded. Now that was an interesting wish. "Your heart's desire is my command.," she said. Again, there was an easy way to twist it: make Jazz's body have to obey Sam's commands, verbal or written, intentional or not. "I also wish that Jazz couldn't hear me." she added. Desiree nodded and snapped her hands again.  
  
Sam grinned. "Stand up straight," she ordered. Jazz looked confused as her body stood up, arms at her side like a soldier. "What the?" Jazz asked, as Sam laughed. "Now act like a chicken!" she ordered causing Desiree to slap her own face. "Oh come on, what's the big deal?" she asked. "It's a cliché. Everyone does the chicken thing," the genie groaned. "And I have been on this planet much longer than you have." Sam looked annoyed. "Well, it is funny," she argued.  
  
Indeed, Jazz was now had her arms at her side and was clucking like a chicken. She was flapping her arms and kicking her feet.  
She was even trying to eat seed of the ground as she bent over, her backside in the air. It was clear she was developing her mom's physique. Sam grinned. "Alright now Jazz," she said as she spots a ceiling fan. "Now you will strip down to your underwear, and wedgie yourself on your fan!" she ordered, knowing that there was a ceiling fan in the room. "What happens if what I ask is impossible?" she asked Desiree, a bit curious. Desiree shrugged. "They will keep doing what you order them to until they succeed or die," she said bluntly. "Wait!" Sam began before Desiree covered her mouth. "Oh relax," she said, "Jazz is smart and will figure out a way, besides, you could order her to stop if it gets too far," she noted.  
  
There was one difference between Sam and Danny in Desiree's eyes. They were both power hungry and perverted, but Danny was the smarter master.  
  
  
Or more accurately, he just made better wishes. Desiree was hesitant to call either of the teens smart but she could admit that the Ghost Boy did a better job when choosing his wishes. More often than not, he would even start a wish session by just wishing for her NOT to twist his wishes into something he doesn’t want!  
  
For the next five minutes, Jazz, wearing just a red thong and matching bra, proceeded to tug on the back of her own panties while hopping, repeatedly squealing as she wondered what was even going on. Small mercy among small mercies though, the redhead eventually figured out what exactly her body was trying to do.  
  
So, grabbing her desk chair, she positioned it under the fan, stood up on it and began pulling on her panties to get them longer, muttering, “Can’t, nyyyyrrrgghhh, believe I, gaahhhoowwww, have to do thiiiiiIIISSSSSS!” Once they were long enough, she hooked the skimpy garments onto the fan. At that point, her legs then automatically kicked out the chair beneath her, dropping her into a hanging wedgie. “GYYYYAAAAAHHHOOOWWWWCHIIEEE!”  
  
Laughing for a bit, Sam ultimately deemed this a successful test run and then began exiting the house. On the way out though, she said to Desiree. “Oh, and before I get, I wish that Maddie and Jazz would be able to notice me again.” The last thing she needed was to be taking herself out of people’s notice long term.  
  
“Very well then.” With a wave of her hand, Desiree lazily did that, not even thinking of also making the girls’ memories of those events normal again so that they would realize that Sam had been the one messing with them. Honestly, Desiree was hardly one to talk about poorly thought out wishes, she rarely ever put much, if any, thought into how she granted them. Usually, people wished badly enough that she could just be literal and ruin their day. Focusing back on Sam, she asked, “So, what shall we do now?”  
  
“Now, we are heading to school so that I can get some payback.” Sam replied with an evil grin.  
  
  
"Why on Earth would you want to go back to school?" Desiree asked as she floated along with Sam. "Maybe you forgot, but you have a genie with infinite wishes floating above you." she pointed out. "There has to be better things to do that go to school." "It's payback, besides I don't trust you that much." Sam reminded her. Desiree shrugged. "Oh fine," she said, "so what is this payback for?" she asked, genuinely curious what got Sam so mad that she would ask her for help of all people. Sam looked at Desiree but sighed and told Desiree what had happened. Desiree gave a whistle as the story ended. "Impressive," she commented, "I can see where Danny gets his wishes from," she commented.  
  
"Can it!" Sam ordered. "I need to do this so that those girls don't mess with me anymore!" she declares as she walked in front of the school. "And there is one know," Sam said with a grin as she looked and saw Valerie. "I think that her behind would make a good target," she said. "Well, she is very bottom heavy for a teenager," Desiree agreed. However, the only person she knew that had a rear end as glorious as her own was Danny's mom. "So, what do you have planned for Valerie?" she asked, figuring that it would be something stupid...  
  
"I wish that Valerie would be cartoonishly clumsy!" she demanded. Desiree blinked. Well, that wasn't the wish she was expecting. "Your wish is my command." she said as she snapped her fingers. Again, that wish was painfully easy to twist. Cartoonish had no exact definition. As long as it happened in a cartoon, Desire could have Valerie do whatever she wanted. But she had to wait for a wish that included Sam before she could really twist it. Immediately, Valerie slipped on a banana peel and landed on her large backside. "Ouch!" she said.  
  
"That's it? A banana peel? And you complained about my chicken being cliché," Sam grumbled. Desiree's response was to spank Sam. "Hey!" Sam yelped as she rubbed her backside. "Do not insult my work. Every wish is designed to give my master what they ask for," Desiree said with a huff. It was true and she did pride herself on her wishes doing just that. Whether her master made good wishes was on them. "Just watch," she insisted.  
  
Immediately, as soon as Valerie got up, she sniffed the air. "What is that smell," she asked as she closed her eyes and followed her nose to the cafeteria, where they were serving pie. But what she didn't notice was that she was walking through a very thorny bramble. Although her skin was fine, her clothes were reduced to shreds, leaving her in her underwear. "What?" Valerie asked, blushing as her assets were on display. She had on orange boyshorts with a matching bra. "I wish I knew what was going on!" Valerie asked as she covered her large chest. Immediately Sam's eyes widened. She would have to think of a clever wish, or Valerie would turn Desiree against her.  
  
  
“Make it so that she only knew what happened to her clothes!” the goth blurted out. “And YES, that’s’ a wish.”  
  
Pouting as her opportunity to cause trouble for Sam was denied, Desiree did as asked, simply giving Valerie the knowledge that her clothes her torn up by thorns… which is knowledge that she already had and, thus, useless to her.  
  
This did, of course, heighten Valerie’s focus on her state of undress and she promptly took off running to find herself some more clothes. As Sam fell it noa giggle fit watching this, Desiree asked, “I take it you want us to go after her and make things worse?”  
  
“Hehehe, na- heheheha… N-nah…” Sam said as she recovered from her laugh attack, causing Desiree to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “I’ve got someone MUCH more deserving of humiliation in mind next.” Her wishes had been going great so far and the goth couldn’t see any reason not to just go and enjoy her revenge on the biggest thorn in her side. “So, get to going invisible already.”  
  
Shrugging, Desiree turned herself invisible as the two of them walked into the school.  
  
As they did, Sam started taking notice again of the unpleasant feeling between her legs and butt cheeks caused by the g-string Paulina had given her. It had been ignorable enough while her mood was still somewhat sour so that she could focus on revenge but, now that he was feeling more positive, she just wanted that thing gone and said, “Desiree, I wish you’d make this stupid g—string I have on vanish and replace it with the a fully repaired version of the panties Paulina ripped off of me earlier today.”  
  
Rolling her eyes at the mundane wish, Desiree did just that.  
  
As they made their way towards Paulina’s locker, Sam mulled over thoughts on how to best get her revenge, mumbling, “I think I’ll wish up a nice multilayered atomic wedgie to start with.”  
  
Desiree overhead that and, though it was painfully obvious what Sam meant Desiree just couldn’t resist seizing such a golden opportunity.  
  
  
Sam’s grin faded the moment that she felt her panties rise up. "What the?" she asked as she felt her panties stretch high. "This isn't what I-" she began as her panties snapped against her forehead. Thinking that it couldn't get any worse, Same then felt her skirt rise too. "Oh no," Sam moaned as her skirt pressed against her waist and soon join her underwear. And sadly, the sounds of what was happening attracted Paulina who walked over and whistled. "Dang, I wonder who did this to you. I really should thank them." she said, since she couldn't see Desiree. "Well, I have a few minutes before my next class," she mumbled.  
  
Desiree could have interfered at any time, but she wanted to see what this bully would do to Sam. That and she had a feeling that Sam would delay her wish for as long as possible, not wanting to reveal what was going on to Paulina. Desiree was starting to change her mind about one thing, however. This was an excellent deal between her and Sam! And she was happy to be a part of it!  
  
Paulina smirked. "Hey Sam," she began, "tell me how do you like bowling?" she asked. Sam paled at the thought. "I love it!" she lied, as Pauling grabbed Sam by her panties and skirt. Thanks to Desiree, it was a really convenient handle. "In fact, I would love to bowl a game with you." Sam said, hoping this wasn't going to go where she thought it was going to go. "Then you'll love this!" Paulina taunted as she began to work. "Especially with how flexible your panties are! I don't think I've ever seen underwear quite like yours!"  
  
Paulina now stretched out Sam's underwear in the front. She forced Sam to tuck her legs into her waist and wrap her arms around them. Then she wrapped Sam's panties around both of them, so Sam was wedgied from one end and she was tied up in the other. She looked like a human ball, with her backside on display. Paulina grinned as she let her down and set up some paint cans as pins.  
  
"Desiree, help," Sam whispered, not wanting this to continue. She didn't blame Desiree at this point. She knew that she screwed up, "I am just a humble genie, waiting the order from my master," Desire replied in a fake subservient voice. But before Sam could answer, Paulina picked up the human ball and rolled her towards the pins. "I wish you knew what this felt like!" Sam glared. Paulina smirked. "Like that will ever happen," she said. Desiree shrugged. She didn't know if Sam meant her or Paulina, but it was ambiguous so she could pick. And she wasn't going to pick herself of course!  
  
  
So, the result was that Paulina ended up feeling her pink thong rise up viciously in the back, digging in between her thicc buttocks. “KYYYYAAAHHHH! What the heck?!” she exclaimed in confusion, eyes wide with panic as she failed to see anyone who could be doing this to her.  
  
Rather than providing Paulina with an answer, Desiree continued magically pulling on the skimp panties. Providing tug and magical tug, the ghostly genie easily stretched out the skimpy undergarments more and more.  
  
“OOOWWW, AAGGHHH! Whoever-EERRRGGHAGHKs doing thi-IIIEEEYOOOWWCCH! PLEEEASSSE STOP IIIIIT!” Paulina begged as her thong rose up and over her head before snapping down under her nose. And then, of course, the FRONT of her thong was lifted, this time being magically stretched all the way up and to the back of her head in one excruciatingly chafing pull. “AAAAIIIIIYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!” As her legs wobbled and she collapsed down onto her knees, the popular girl skintight pants faded away to expose her properly.  
  
Before she could react at all to that, she then felt herself curling up in a ball against her will and let out a shriek as she was rolled down the hallway and into Sam, who had just uncurled herself only to be knocked over by her rival, leaving both wedgied girls in a groaning pile.  
  
Laughing joyously at all this, Desiree (much like Sam had) was still not realizing the one major problem with doing all of this at school and having not run (well, ‘flown’ to be more accurate) for it yet.  
  
A tap on her shoulder (while she was still intangible no less) soon alerted her to the issue though as she turned around and tangible and saw a familiar face. “M-ma-master!” she stammered out nervously, quickly turning her gaping mouth into a gaping smile.  
  
You haven’t guessed yet, readers, that one major problem was that Danny’s ghost senses had started going off like crazy. And now in his ghost form, he frowned at her, saying, “Desiree, I wish you would tell me EXACTLY what is going on here.”  
  
As she opened her mouth to reply deceptively, he held up a hand stopping her.  
  
“Ah! First,” he said, making sure that she wouldn’t find a way to lie to him or leave out details, “I also wish that you wouldn’t twist what I say to use it against me in ANY way.” The smug grin that his frown morphed into as he wished that infuriated her.  
  
  
Desiree sighed. "Of course master…" she murmured. She hated calling him that. While it was probably accurate, and, like it or not, Danny was her master at this point, and she knew it. Still, did Danny have to wish that she call him that? In the end, she explained the events of the day that happened, figuring that there was no point in fighting anymore. Danny blinked. "Wait a moment?" he asked. "You read Twilight?" he asked. Now it was Desiree's turn to blink. "Yes? I found it in your mom's bookshelf." she explained, wondering what the big deal about it was.  
  
Danny shook his head. "Right...I mean okay, Desiree, what you did was very wrong." "And I had no control," Desiree interrupted. Now Danny looked confused. "Huh?" he asked. Desiree rolled her eyes. "Master? I have to grant every wish I hear, remember?" she asked as she crossed her arms under her large bust. "Oh, right…" Danny said sheepishly as he ogled Desiree. "Well, you didn't have to grant them like that!" he claimed. Desiree looked at her fingernails. "And how should I have granted them, oh wise master?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Danny opened his mouth and thought about it. In truth, there wasn't much Desiree could have done. Maybe, she could have made some of the wishes harmless, but that would have only caused Sam to be more specific. Danny sighed. In truth, Desiree might have had malicious intent but he couldn't blame her under the circumstances. She really had no choice when all was said and done. "Fine," Danny admitted, "I won't punish you for this," Danny said giving a sigh of relief. "But I wish Sam was standing over here." he added.  
  
"Yes Master." Desiree groaned as she snapped her fingers and Sam appeared, still with her skirt and panties wedgieing her. "Desiree!" Danny exclaimed. "What? I thought this is what you wanted! How often do you wish for this sort of thing?" she pointed out. Danny sighed, aware that she had a point. "I wish her wedgie was fixed." he said. Soon, Sam was back to normal. "Sam, I think I will punish you for what happened," he told her. Before Sam could speak, Danny covered her mouth. "You're not getting out of this," he said. But then he realized that Desiree was here...and there were a lot of hot cheerleaders in school..."Desiree," he said. "I think I want to have some fun in addition to punishing Sam." he said, causing the genie to groan. "Whatever you say Master…" she said with a sigh, knowing she would be included too.  
  
  
Looking at the perverse grin on Danny’s face, Sam couldn’t help whining, “Haven’t I been punished enough?”  
  
“You let Desiree out of the house and didn’t even keep her in line.” Danny said flatly, his arms crossed. “This is normally the kind of thing that Tucker or I normally have to learn some kind of harsh lesson about. I don’t see why you shouldn’t have to.”  
  
Pouting and crossing her own arms, Sam, just started grumbling about how this wasn’t her day.  
  
Danny, meanwhile, turned towards Desiree and said, “Alright Desiree, for my next wish…”  
  
-  
  
“YEOWCHIIEEE!”  
  
“Aaagghhhooowww, my buuuuutt!”  
  
“Why is this happening?!”  
  
These and other cries came from the cheer squad, they’re skirts removed and shape-changed into white thongs while tops became red bras. Pompoms of the same colors in their hands, the girls found their bodies being puppeteered through a cheer performance in front of the school when classes let out.  
  
Cartwheeling, flipping, shaking their booties, and so much more, the cheerleaders were all blushing bright red as their classmates recorded the performance… a performance that they did with their panties mysteriously jerking up at random to floss their butts.  
  
And of course, they had a special guest star for this performance.  
  
Standing on the middle of the girls as they faced their backs towards the other students and all have each other a slap on the butt was none other than Sam Manson, who scowled even as she blushed.  
  
  
Desiree smiled as she and Danny watched the performance. Well, Danny was recording it. "Hey, it looks like Valerie is even getting in." he mused, as the buxom girl mashed her massive rear end against Sam's, no doubt making sure that they would maintain their rivalry for years to come.   
  
For Desiree, she was just happy that she wasn't made a part of this performance. "So, Master," she said, “I am thinking that you don't need me around here? I can just go home in peace?" she asked hopefully, batting her eyes.  
  
Danny chuckled. "Sorry, but nope. We have to talk." he said, causing Desiree to grumble.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, abandoning all pretense of being submissive to Danny.   
  
"Well, you know how you are my pet right now right?" he asked, causing Desiree to roll her eyes.   
  
"I noticed." she replied. "I more or less do whatever it is you want and I have to obey your commands," she said. "Are you going to set me free?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course not!" Danny said. "Heck, with just a little bit of time, you and Sam caused some chaos. Nope, I realized that leaving you at home would be too much. You have to stay with me at all times from now on. Also, I wish you had the lower half of a human." he added.   
  
Grumbling, Desiree snapped her fingers and her spectral tail was replaced by two shapely human legs in blue harem pants. "And let me guess, I should remain collared and you holding a leash?" she asked, causing Danny to look at her neck. "I was being rhetorical!" she added, aware that a collar would look nice on her.  
  
"Well, no," Danny said as he pat his lap. When Desiree didn't respond, Danny sighed. "I wish that you were on my lap for a spanking," he said. Desiree glared at him, before she laid over his lap, her massive green backside in the air. "I was thinking of making our relationship more...formal," he said as he pulled down her harem pants, exposing her matching cheekies panties.   
  
Desiree raised an eyebrow at that then squeaked as Danny rubbed her massive backside. "I thought it was just a spanking!" she exclaimed.   
  
"You have a backside that needs more than that," Danny replied, causing Desiree to pout. "Anyways," Danny continued. "I was thinking that I could wish that you to become my genie, and only my genie. You grant my wishes, no granting other people’s wishes while I’m around, and I would be able to summon you." Danny explained.   
  
"And I am guessing that I wouldn't be free to interact with the outside world in any way you don’t explicitly allow?" she assumed, knowing that Danny didn't trust her.   
  
Danny nodded, "Well, you could talk to Tucker and Sam." he offered as he gave her ass a spank, earning a yelp from the genie.   
  
Desiree sighed. "It beats being trapped in your house all day." she conceded. "Fine."   
  
Danny grinned. "In that case, I wish you were my genie!" he said. Desiree snapped her fingers and a bottle appeared on her back.   
  
"Rub that and I will come," she explained before thinking a bit and asking,"Master?"   
  
Danny was so surprised that he actually stopped his hand in mid-air. Desiree usually tried to avoid talking to him, let alone calling him master. "Yes?" he asked.   
  
"I might have a suggestion for the two women at your house," she said. "If you're interested," she added, causing Danny to grin. Well, Desiree did learn it was fun to watch Danny humiliate others. And if she could help guide him, she could live with it.  
  
  
“I’d be happy to hear what you have in mind.” Danny said with a grin as Desiree gave a smirk… right before her butt was given a nice SMACK.  
  
Face contorting into a grimace, the ghostly genie let out an embarrassing, “YEEP!”  
  
“Just as soon as we finish your spanking.” Danny added to his previous statement, making the green girl worry as he charged up his spanking hand with ecto energy.  
  
“N-now, master, surely you would not hurt your pet too badly… right?” she asked hopefully. Her question was met with a burning hot green hand slapping hard against her butt once again, making it jiggle and shake as ecto charged heat singed her soft bottom. “AAAHHHOOOWWWW!”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, it won’t be TOO bad.” Danny said, affectionately petting the spot he’d just spanked. “Just enough to make sure you learn a lesson from all this.” And like that, he raised his hand up once again, bringing it down for the yet another SMACK on her bouncy buttocks, with many more spanks to follow.


End file.
